


kamu, aku dan hal yang menyatukan kita

by kopi_luwak



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[winter] Kuroko, Mayuzumi, kencan, dan perpustakaan. [mayuzumi/kuroko]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

standard disclaimer applied

warning: written in lapslock, bl, what is ic

* * *

 

kuroko tetsuya menyukai perpustakaan dan literatur. pertama kalinya ia bertemu kembali dengan mayuzumi chihiro adalah dulu, saat seirin mengalahkan rakuzan di kejuaraan winter cup.

sebagai sesama pemilik hawa seperti bayangan mereka menyadari masing-masing, tentu saja. kebetulan dia mengunjungi kyoto di liburan musim dingin, hanya untuk ke perpustakaan, dan

mayuzumi disana.

mereka bertatapan mata untuk sesaat, dan mayuzumi beralih kembali ke novel ringannya, sementara kuroko menemukan novel yang diinginkannya, 

mereka duduk bersebelahan.

dan tak ada yang berkata-kata, berjam-jam kemudian.

* * *

kuroko kerap menghilang dari teman-temannya hanya untuk ke perpustakaan itu.

lalu dia bertemu mayuzumi lagi.

dia tiap hari kesana, bertemu, dan tak ada yang berkata-kata.

* * *

"hei," mayuzumi akhirnya berkata, kuroko menolehkan kepalanya, "aku sering melihatmu beberapa hari ini."

kuroko menutup novelnya, setelah menandainya. "halo. kebetulan saya sedang berkunjung ke kyoto."

helaan nafas dari mayuzumi. "besok musim semi itu angkatanmu sudah lulus, kan?"

"ya. bagaimana dengan mayuzumi-senpai?"

mereka berbicara lama sekali, tanpa ada yang menyadari mereka.

* * *

beberapa hari mereka masih sama, tak ada yang berbicara.

kuroko wajib pulang ke tokyo, dan mayuzumi dengan acuh tak acuh berujar, "hati-hati."

mayuzumi berpikir rasanya sepi sekali.

* * *

suatu hari, di musim dingin yang berbeda, mayuzumi iseng membaca jenis buku yang biasa dibaca kuroko.

membacanya, "tidak menarik," katanya.

"punya mayuzumi-senpai juga tidak menarik."

mayuzumi tersenyum kecil, "halo lagi, kuroko."

* * *

suatu hari kuroko tersenyum dan itu sumber ketenangannya.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroko, mayuzumi, dan perpustakaan.

**standard disclaimer applied.**

warnings: written in lapslock, bl, what is ic

* * *

ketika kuroko merasa kurang nyaman, ia akan bersembunyi dengan misdirection.

nyaris semua tertipu.

ketika ia melakukan hal yang sama pada mayuzumi, 

ia lupa mayuzumi juga pengguna misdirection.

"aku akan selalu menemukanmu," mayuzumi berkata.

* * *

perpustakaan adalah kesamaan kegemaran mereka.

mereka akan datang di waktu pagi yang sama, berpisah menuju rak preferensi masing-masing.

tetapi mereka akan duduk bersebelahan.

* * *

kalau mereka berkencan, mereka akan selalu memilih ke lapangan basket untuk one-on-one (walau hasilnya sudah jelas—atau tidak?), atau ke perpustakaan.

kemudian kencan mereka seharian hanya duduk berjam-jam membaca jenis buku yang berbeda, tanpa kata, tanpa suara, dan tangan kanan dan kiri dari dua orang yang saling menggenggam.

* * *

"rakuzan ada di kyoto, seirin ada di tokyo.

kyoto bisa jadi adalah anagram dari tokyo dalam romaji."

* * *

 

"aku akan memanggilmu tetsuya, bolehkah?" mayuzumi bukan tipe orang yang akan memulai pembicaraan, sikap diamnya sampai pada titik dia mengabaikan orang yang memanggilnya.

kecuali akashi (karena dia masih sayang nyawa), dan tetsuya.

makanya tetsuya sedikit terkejut mendengar  _senpai_ —sekarang pacarnya berbicara panjang, ketika salju pertama jatuh.

tetsuya tersenyum tipis. "boleh, chihiro-kun."

 

 


End file.
